


#31 - Perfect Life

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc it's like 'of course they're together', so how do i have anything to add, these two are hard to write, this is not one of my better fics i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: This is almost more headcanon/meta than fic, but here's the story of how it took Dean and Seamus three tries to get it right.





	#31 - Perfect Life

"I heard you got in trouble again."

Seamus looked up to see his best friend swinging onto the bench beside him. Third year had brought many changes - new classes, dementors, Hogsmeade - but the one that the pair had struggled to adjust to most was the fact that they were now no longer joined at the hip. The two had both taken three electives, but the third for each was different. Dean found Ancient Runes a fascinating subject, and one that accompanied his artistic talents well. He had no reason to take Muggle Studies, which Seamus had chosen (mostly so that he could understand the world from Dean's perspective, not that he had said that. It didn't seem like the kind of thing to say to your best mate). Despite being a half-blood, Seamus had been raised almost exclusively in the wizarding world and knew just as little as most purebloods did about the muggle one.

"Look, we were covering small appliances. Even _muggles_ blow those up sometimes," he protested. Dean laughed at him, not even bothering to hide it.

"Whatever you say, mate."

"So, um, hey," Seamus began (smooth, his brain mocked), "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Want to go?"

Dean gave him a weird look, "We always go. You do know that, right? Maybe by the time we're fifth years we'll be too busy to go, but why would we not now?"

"Um... I don't know," Damn, he really should have thought of that, "Just checking, I guess?"

(No, you were trying to ask him out. But you're thirteen so maybe it's a good thing you failed)

"Okay..." Dean was watching him now.

"Actually," Seamus said with renewed confidence, mentally giving his brain the finger, "I asked because I wanted it to be official."

"What?"

"Would you, Dean Thomas, accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Dean was staring at him, flabbergasted.

"Like... _Like a date_?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I... okay."

Seamus held up his hand for a high five, "Sweet."

And that was the first time it happened. That time it lasted for awhile, not that it was really dating per se. They were thirteen. They were working on it.

As they grew up, it fell apart. They agreed sometime during fifth year to officially end it. Both of them pretended like they didn't miss it. Some time later, Dean tried to move on by getting together with the most badass girl in Gryffindor house. Seamus, in order to prove that he wasn't bothered, took to sleeping around. They got back together within a week of Dean's break up.

That time, it lasted for a little over a summer. When the ministry fell, Dean knew he had to go on the run, and he knew Seamus would be a target if anyone thought he knew, so he left in the middle of the night, leaving him a note that said he loved him and he would find him when (if) it was safe again, but nothing about his intended destination. Seamus spent most of his seventh year obsessing over that note, more concerned with it than with the danger he was in from the Carrows.

Both fought in the Battle for Hogwarts, but they only truly reunited afterwards. The world had tried again and again to push them apart, and maybe they should have taken it as a sign, but neither one of them had ever been top of Divination. Instead, they chose to focus on the fact that they were both alive and together once more. Among the student fighters, many longterm relationships were formed, but out of all of them the first two to get married were Dean and Seamus. They invited everyone who had fought by their side, even people they hardly knew, and the wedding was really more of a two-year reunion, but it was perfect for them. The only real oddity was the fact that Harry, one of the few people they actually _did_ know seemed to have zero clue that they were or had ever been an item when people they'd never spoken to were perfectly aware.

The relationship of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan was a fluid one, ranging from platonic to romantic to long distance to strained throughout their lives. But for them, the third time was the charm. It took them awhile to figure themselves out and truly be aware of their own feelings, but neither one of them would change a thing about the lives they led, especially not how much of them was led side by side. To them, their lives, with all their imperfections, were perfect.


End file.
